


You'll Always Be Pretty To Me

by MyCupOfEarlGrey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke is kinda childlike, M/M, idk - Freeform, idk what this even is, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCupOfEarlGrey/pseuds/MyCupOfEarlGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't realize he has an eating disorder. Ashton helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be Pretty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on an airplane, it kind of sucks. You have been warned.

Luke has a thing about wasting food. 

When he was younger, his parents enforced the 'clean plate rule.' Luke was not getting up from the table until his food was gone. 

He always ate everything, because 'There are starving kids in China who would give anything to have this much. Don't waste what you're lucky enough to have.'

So ever since he was a kid, Luke always finished his food. So it never went to waste. 

And when he started gaining weight in high school, not even extreme exercise would keep him skinny.

\------

The words 'binge and purge' never actually cross Luke's mind. He never realizes that he has a problem. He simply lets nothing go to waste, and he throws up what he can't keep down. 

He doesn't realize that he's losing too much weight. That he's getting too skinny. He doesn't think there's such a thing. 

But Ashton notices. Ashton sees Luke finish his food every time without fail. He sees Luke slip off after every meal. And he sees Luke's ribs through his thin shirt. 

And maybe all the boys know there is something a little off. But 'Luke is still growing. He needs food.'

And only Ashton notices that Luke is only growing inwards. His clothes fit loosely. His bones poke out. 

And when Ash hears Luke retching, he only thinks Luke has the stomach bug that's been going around. 

And when he opens the bathroom door he doesn't know how to react. 

Because Luke isn't shaking and sweating, vomiting uncontrollably. 

He's sitting calmly in front of the toilet with his eyes closed and two fingers pressed to the back if his throat. And it definitely isn't the stomach flu. 

And Ashton can't say anything, and he shuts the door and just stands there, hearing Luke gag and trying not to pass out. 

\------

"Luke!" Ashton exclaims when the door opens. 

"What?"

"I saw, I mean I saw you. Making yourself throw up."

"Okay." Luke says. And Ashton can't understand how nonchalantly he says it. 

"Okay?" He says weakly. 

"What are you trying to say?" It lacks any emotion other than curiosity and confusion. No anger or defensiveness at all. 

"Why- why do you do it?"

"Because I have to eat everything. So I don't waste food. And I can't keep it all down. I'll get fat, silly." Luke says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Like its a ridiculous thing for Ashton to even ask. 

And it's that one word, tacked onto the end, that breaks Ashton inside. The innocent way Luke says 'I'll get fat, silly.' Like that sentence should be accompanied by a giggle and a poke on the nose. 

"Lukey," Ashton whispers hoarsely, tears welling in his eyes. 

"What's wrong Ashy?" Luke leans in to hug him, and Ashton feels like every bone in Luke's too-skinny body is pressing into his skin. 

"Nothing Lukey. I'm okay." He pauses. He's not ready for this conversation. But then again, will he ever be? "You have to stop. Please."

"Stop? Why? It's how I stay pretty." Luke looks up at Ashton with his eyes wide and innocent. 

Ashton chokes back a sob and clutches Luke closer. 

"It's not healthy baby. You've gotta stop. You're killing yourself."

Luke chews on his lip ring contemplatively. "But then- how will I stay pretty?"

"You'll always be pretty." Ashton whispers in his ear. 

\------

Ashton watches Luke now. Luke knows he does it. He doesn't know how he feels about it though. 

Ashton knows about Luke's thing about wasting food.

When they go out to eat Ashton makes Luke split a plate with him. 

He makes sure Luke doesn't eat too much. And he makes sure Luke doesn't throw it all up. 

And Luke gets better. He can get a plate of food, and save the leftovers for the next day. He doesn't have the urge to purge anymore.

And he owes that to Ashton. 

\------

It's only about four months after Ashton first found out about Luke's eating disorder. 

They are sharing a hotel room, and a bed, and bottle of coke, and for all intents and purposes, Luke is 'better.' 

At least you can't see all of his bones straight through his skin. 

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah babes?" Ashton replies, fingers stroking through Luke's hair. 

"I never said thank you."

"I know you thought it."

"But I never said it. So thank you."

"Anything for you, love. Always."

Ashton presses a quick kiss to Luke's forehead, and he thinks that the boy has never looked more beautiful. 

But then, Luke will always be pretty to Ashton.


End file.
